I'm in love with you
by SNOWFLAK3.X
Summary: Sakura is in love with her best friends brother-Deidara. How will she gets him to like her back? SakuDei AU
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I would like to say thanks for reading and please review. This is my first fanfic about Sakura and Deidara so I need alot of encouragement please. Thank you! :). Oh yeah this chapter is just about how Sakura meet Deidara. In this chapter Sakura is 9 years old, so is Ino and Deidara is 11. Oh I know Ino and Deidara aren't siblings but it is too tempting. I hope you don't mind. Also next chapter Sakura will return back to her teenage years, this chapter is like a flashback kind of thing. Okay enough of me talking, please read and review! ;)**

* * *

I'm in love with you

A pink haired young girl swiftly took off her school shoes and stuffed it inside her locker. She hastily grabbed her bag and began walking really fast towards the exit of the school, until a grinning young girl stood in front of her. She had sapphire blue eyes and shiny blonde hair that reached to her shoulders.

"Where are you heading to?, with such rush" the blonde girl asked

"I just wanted to get home quick, that's all" the pink haired girl replied sweetly and gave a smile

"Want to go to my house today?" the blonde questioned

"Yeah, sure" the pink haired replied nonchalantly

Both of them then excited the school and headed towards Inos house. They began chatting what had happened in school today, Ino did most of the talking anyway while Sakura just listened.

"Oh, oh and Naruto just kept running and he was even faster than Sasuke but then _**Crash **_he went to fast and landed on his face." Ino giggled, while Sakura just gave a small sweet smile.

"Oh c'mon Sakura, you don't seemed entertain, I'll have to think of something more interesting for you" the blonde girl rest her hand under her chin and thought for a really long time, something that can cheer her friend up.

"Oh, I know! You never meet my brother before right because he's always outside of the house, playing with his friends but he is going to be here today." Ino said happily with a smile

"Why?" the pink haired girl questioned her friend

"What do you mean why?" the blonde shot back

"Why is he here today?" Sakura asked

"Oh, he got grounded, nothing special" Ino said with a small smirk. Sakura just nodded. There was silence after that conversation, Sakura was nervous; she hated meeting new people. Would Inos brother laugh at her large forehead as well?, those question went over and over again in Sakuras head, while Sakura was worrying she and her best friend has already arrived at Inos house.

"Here we are" Ino said happily while opening the door of her house.

She gently turned the silver doorknob and push opened the door. Sakura grip tightened around her school bag, which she was holding.

"Hey!, anyone home?" the blonde girl shouted loudly

No reply was heard, Ino sighed and went into the house, followed by a nervous pinkette. "Make yourself comfortable" the blonde girl smiled gently at Sakura. On the other hand that only made Sakura more nervous and she started playing with her bag. Ino turned around while looking at Sakura, smirking.

"You know who you look like now?" the blonde questioned

Sakura looked up and dumbfounded looked right back at her

"You look like Hinata, how she fidgets with her fingers" Ino grinned, Sakura gave a small smile. Silence was in the room again until a bang was heard.

_Bang!_

Ino sighed, the nervous girl looked at her confusingly

"Don't worry, that will be my stupid brother" she gave back a reassured look

Ino getting up and walked towards the door and stopped "C'mon, I'll introduce you to my brother". That made Sakura skipped a heartbeat, while following Ino up the stairs.

'_Oh god, I am soo nervous, I hate meeting new people, I hope this brother of Inos is a nice person' the pinked haired girl mentally prayed to herself.'_

Ino gently knocked the door before opening. "Deidara you better not scare Sakura away"

Sakura peeked over Inos shoulders and looked inside the dark room and saw a boy around 11 years old holding test tubes and some of the test tubes had smoke coming out. He had a darker shade of blue than Inos eyes and a darker blonde too. But their hairstyle way similar, he also had blonde hair that reached his shoulders and a fringe on the left side of his eye.

"Ino, tell your friend to stop staring _yeah_" Deidara complained

Ino ignored Deidara and dragged Sakura more into the room.

"Sakura meet my brother Deidara and Deidara meet my best friend Sakura" Ino introduced them, Deidara looked at Sakura. The pink haired girl felt nervous of his stares and started hiding behind Ino.

"Nice to meet you, pinkie _yeah"_ Deidara smiled gently at Sakura and gave her a wink

Sakura flinch and blush different kind of red. "N-nice to meet y-you too" the pink haired girl said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the delay. Thank you very much to those who reviewed, please keep reviewing XD. Theres no much of Deidara appearance in this chapter but there will be more next chapter... I hope (fingers crossed). Anyway Read&Review please! x x x x x**

* * *

I'm in love with you

_7 years later_

"Sakura, get up!" an annoyed woman, around her 30's called from downstairs. The noise didn't stir the sleeping teen. "Sakura!!!".

"Wah, what the hell" the pink haired girl screamed, while jumping out of her bed. '_God Sake!, every single, god damn da_-'. Sakura just realised today was her first day in at Konoha High, her mood change within a second. She jumped up and down with joy while squealing. The pink haired teen hastily ran to the toilet; brushed her teeth and wiped her face then quickly changed into her brand new school uniform.

"All done" she said proudly to herself, while straightening her skirt with her hand. '_Oh, wait I haven't even brushed my hair' _she quickly reminded herself, the excited teen grabbed her large pink brush and slowly brushing out all the knots and tangle in her soft natural pink hair. Checking herself in the mirror before leaving, feeling satisfied she ran down the stairs and stopped by the kitchen. Her mother turned around, she had a dark shade of pink for her hair and emerald green eyes.

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you to get up before you actually get up on your own?" the middle aged woman complained to her daughter.

"Where's my breakfast?" Sakura asked sweetly and smiled at her mum, ignoring her mother's question.

"Didn't made it, thought you wouldn't have enough time to eat" the middle aged woman said blankly while finishing washing the plates

The pink haired girl frowned "Urgh, guess I just have to grab a cereal bar", she quickly reached towards the cupboard and grabbed one. _'Heh, next time I will wake up early and that evil mum will be the one that be asking me, where is her breakfast and then I would reply ' if you had waken up earlier, you would be eating it right now' then I would smirk_. Sakura sniggered at her so-called evil plan.

"Sakura, I don't know what's on your mind but you are keeping Ino waiting" the middle aged woman reminded the teen.

"Argh, why didn't you told me earlier?!" Sakura quickly putted on her shiny black shoes and grabbed her bag, heading towards the door. "Bye mum" then slammed the door shut.

The pink haired teen quickly jogged up to her friend who had her hand resting on her hips; impatiently. "Sorry". They began walking towards the school.

" So forehead, excited?" the blonde questioned her friend

"A little" Sakura replied

Ino smirked "You use to be really shy went meeting new people but look at you now; full of confidence" the blonde teen said proudly while wrapping her arms around her friends neck. "There will be sooo many hot boys, argh even thinking about it makes me excited" she squealed while stamping her foot at the ground. The pink haired teen kept walking, leaving the hyper blonde behind. Ino ran after Sakura, catching up to her.

"Don't you agree, forehead?" Ino said happily at her friend

"Nope, I already have my eyes on Deidara and only him" the pink haired teen said cheerfully

Ino sighed "You still after my brother?, god its been like **years!"**

"Well, I really like him _okay?"_ Sakura said with a smile

"But you still haven't told him you like him _geez, _you want me to ask him for you?" The blonde asked sweetly while smirking at the cuteness of her friend

Sakura blushed a dark shade of red "Don't! Please don't!, I want him to tell me first but if he doesn't I will confess… sometime in this year" the pink haired girl said sadly.

The blonde sighed "I don't even know what's sooo great about the weird brother I have" she complained

"Don't say that, he is your brother" the pink haired girl said but a hint of anger in her voice

"Okay, okay I'm sorry but he is acting a bit weird with his friends recently, he comes home about at midnight or even later, when he is at home he stays in the room and hardly comes out". Sakura ignored her friend for badmouthing Deidara.

The two of them soon arrived at the large high school and walked inside. Ino scanned the area around her for good looking boys while Sakura read the large bulletin to see what class she was in. '_Okay 1a…lets see what tutor Ino is in..1a as well.. Guess we will we together' _the pink haired girl thought happily to herself.

"C'mon Ino, lets go to our tutor" Sakura suggested while pulling her friend along

The two of them walked in silence through the corridor and was about to open the classroom door until.

"Hey, Ino _yeah_" a voice called the blonde haired girl

He ran towards the two girls. Sakura heart skipped a beat and smiled at the person who was heading towards their direction. The boy was tall, he had long blonde hair; similar to Inos and darker sapphire blue eyes. Deidara didn't change much during the years but his face was more mature and serious.

"Ino, if you need any direction around the school just ask me _yeah_" he said while grinning widely at his younger sister and took notice there was a girl standing next to her.

"Hey Sakura, haven't seen you for a while _yeah, _the last time I seen you was Christmas _yeah" _he said cheerfully at the pink haired girl

"Y-yeah" Sakura cheek went a bit pinkish

"You too Sakura, if you need any direction, you know who to ask _yeah_" Deidara left while winking at Sakura and headed back to the group of people who were waiting for him.

The pinkette was smiling at the leaving person and was in a world of her own, her friend nudge her; bringing her back to reality. "C'mon lets go in" hurrying Sakura. The pink haired teen looked at the far away Deidara before she entered the classroom.


End file.
